purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pureblood Vampire
Pureblood Vampires, or more commonly referred to as simply Purebloods, are vampires that are born to two vampires. Unlike convert vampires, they were born with vampire blood which resides in their DNA and is either released into the body 24 hours prior to turning the age of 20 or before then in the event of death, in which case the blood is released immediately following death. Upon the release of vampire blood, their body begins the process of evolution in which they complete their transformation and gain access to their powers. Because a newly evolved Pureblood matches the strength and speed of a 200-year-old convert vampire, Purebloods are heavily favored above both dhampirs and converts among covens. History Five years after drinking the immortal liquid created by the Bezna Faction, Irina and Josef had five children. Taniya warned Irina that her children would inherit her and Josef's condition, which greatly devastated both Irina and Josef. Irina then went to an unknown witch friend and begged them to prevent the condition from tainting her children. The witch agreed and by creating the Suppression Spell, she was able to halt the transformation until Irina's children had perished, a fact that Irina was unaware of. One evening, Irina's third-born Kristof accidentally killed Gabriel, a Lycan Werewolf, during a heated quarrel. Because Gabriel was the Binder that halted the Vasile children's Evolution, his death would unleash Evolution upon the Vasile children, causing them to transform into Pureblood Vampires. Creation Purebloods are the result of a union between two vampires and therefore, they cannot be created artificially. While it is more common for Purebloods to be born to convert parents, other combinations are possible such as convert/Pureblood or Pureblood/Pureblood, though the latter case is extremely rare. Physiology Pre-Evolution The time from birth until evolution. During this time, they have no access to their powers, and while they appear to be human, they are not considered as such due to the unreleased vampire blood in their DNA and are thus referred to as either pre-evolutional or unevolved Purebloods. Despite this, they are able to accept a conversion as their body physically resembles that of a human. While a pre-evolutional Pureblood possesses certain attributes that allude to their vampiric nature, such attributes can also be found in humans. For example, a pre-evolutional Pureblood has 20/20 eyesight, acute hearing, and an irregularly slow heartbeat. The only physical evidence that one is a pre-evolutional Pureblood is the Mark of Purity on their right wrist, which is unseeable by the human eye. Evolution For more information on evolution in Purebloods, click here. '' Evolution is the process that a pre-evolutional Pureblood undergoes which completes their transformation and grants them access to their powers. The process begins with the release of vampire blood from the DNA into the body. While evolution normally occurs over the 24 hours prior to turning the age of 20, it can also occur before then in the event of death. If a pre-evolutional Pureblood dies before turning 20, evolution occurs over the 24 hours following death. Post-Evolution Immediately after coming back to life, a Pureblood will crave human blood. Their strength and speed matches that of a 200-year-old convert vampire. Diet Purebloods must drink the blood of the living in order to remain vital. Despite this, they can eat human food but do not gain any strength from it. It also is flavorless to them. Powers and Abilities Purebloods possess all of the powers that converted vampires do, as well as a few extras exclusively for Purebloods. Most traditional abilities are more powerful in Purebloods than they are in converted vampires. Traditional Abilities *'Disease Immunity' - Pureblood Vampires, like converted vampires, are immune to all human-targeted diseases, illnesses, viruses and infections. *'Enhanced Agility' - Pureblood Vampires are known to have superhuman agility and reflexes that are stronger than that of converted vampires. They can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements without effort or exhaustion. *'Enhanced Durability' - Pureblood Vampires can handle far more physical trauma than converted vampires. No Pureblood Vampire has ever been known to be dismembered, suggesting that their durability may be close to invincibility. *'Enhanced Memory' - Pureblood Vampires possess a near-perfect ability to recall events with great detail and are also unable to forget things. *'Mental Manipulation' - Purebloods have the ability to both control and influence thoughts, actions, and behaviors as well as alter or erase memories of humans. *'Enhanced Speed' - Pureblood Vampires are able to move much faster than converted vampires. Both long and short distance traveling appears as faint blurs to humans. Short distances, in particular, can be covered immediately and long distances can be reached in minutes. It is unknown whether strength increases with age in Purebloods. *'Enhanced Strength' - Pureblood Vampires are without a doubt physically stronger than converted vampires. They can move, carry and throw dense, lengthy or overweight items with no effort whatsoever. They can easily overpower converted vampires with hardly any effort, even those who match the strength of their age. Other astonishing feats include being able to toss even small objects with such a phenomenal force that it could destroy nearly any object in its way, toss fully grown humans as far as the length of a football field, dismember humans, lift greatly weighted objects such as cars or large rocks, and rip out internal organs, all with no effort. *'Enhanced Senses' - Pureblood Vampires have extremely sharp senses of smell, sight, and hearing that exceed those of converted vampires. *' Immortality' - Pureblood Vampires, like converted vampires, possess an infinite lifespan and do not age physically. However, they differ from converted vampires in that they are only limited to a few methods of destruction. *'Memory Absorption' - Purebloods have the unique ability that allows them to absorb the memories of their victims when they feed directly from them. This can only done if the victim is currently thinking of a memory while being fed on. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Pureblood Vampires can heal faster than converted vampires. They are immune to the toxin of a werewolf bite. Human blood has been known to increase the speed of healing. *'Retractable Fangs' - Vampires have elongated retractable fangs that may come out when they pick up on the scent or sight of blood though control over this can be learned. They can also be exhibited when they are angry or about to bite a person or animal. Unique Traditional Abilities *'Emotional Identification''' - Rarely, an emotional bond forms between a vampire and their creator. Such a bond allows both vampires to identify the other's feelings. This usually occurs if the creator had emotional ties to the new vampire prior to transformation. *'Insight Link' - When a Pureblood feeds on another vampire with whom they share a biological connection, a mental connection can be formed (typically without knowledge of either party) which allows the vampire feeding to share their visual perspective with the other vampire. Such a power is rare between converted vampires, but not so much with Purebloods. Exclusive Abilities *'Daytime Walking' - Purebloods have the ability to be exposed to sunlight without any physical harm. *'Thirst Control' - Purebloods are gifted with the extraordinary ability to control their bloodlust. *'Enhanced Mental Manipulation' -Purebloods differ from converted vampires with their ability to "manipulate" converted vampires in addition to humans and dhampirs. They cannot, however, manipulate other Purebloods. Weaknesses Purebloods possess most of the weaknesses that convert vampires do, plus a few extras exclusively for Purebloods. Traditional Weaknesses *'Animal Blood Consumption' - Drinking animal blood does not strengthen a Pureblood as much as human blood does. *'Exsanguination' - Being drained of their blood weakens them. It places them into a state of immobility where they can only be revived once they feed on blood. *'Magic - '''The power of magic is extremely harmful to Purebloods. It cannot however kill them, but weaken them enough to the point of other fatal interventions. *'Physical Trauma''' - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause pain to a Pureblood and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. *'Silver' - Silver can severely incapacitate Purebloods. A silver stake or bullet is the only physical weapon that can kill them. However, such an object must be driven into the heart of a Pureblood. Otherwise, a silver stake or bullet wound elsewhere on the body will only incapacitate them, but they will recover somewhat quickly. Such injuries take the longest to heal from. *'Wood - '''Purebloods can only be physically injured by wooden weapons such as stakes and bullets, even ones that puncture the heart. Such wounds will take a little longer to heal than others. *'Vampire Blood Consumption''' - Drinking another vampire's blood does not keep a Pureblood Vampire vital nor does it provide any strength. Exclusive Weaknesses *'Retrievers - '''Employers of the Regiment who discreetly captured and delivered Purebloods to them. *'Silver Stake -''' The only physical weapon that can kill a Pureblood apart from the Eternal Stake. Known Purebloods *Benjamin Vasile *Emil Vasile † *Kristof Vasile † *Nicolae Vasile † *Daniela Vasile *Siobhan Gallagher † *Henryk Warszawski † *Eli Fischl † *Layla Tareq † *Katja † *Yvonne *Vivienne Clarke † *Marina Hillcrest Trivia *It is unknown but assumed that if a pre-evolutional is killed with a silver stake they are permanently destroyed and do not come back as an evolved Pureblood. *Because vampire blood resides in their DNA, a pre-evolutional Pureblood can give birth to vampiric children as witnessed in Vivienne Clarke, who gave birth to a dhampir son before evolving. *Because of their slow heartbeat at birth, doctors often diagnose them as having bradycardia. *Despite the name "pure" blood, it is rare for a Pureblood Vampire to be born to pure-blooded vampires. *Despite the fact that pre-evolutionals do not have access to their powers, the True Descendants are an exception in that they display their elemental powers prior to evolving. The reason for this is unknown. Quotes Category:Races Category:Supernaturals